A Girl, A Broken Heart, and A Bassist: The Sequel
by x-xmcflymaniacx-x
Summary: Kat goes to visit Dougie...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:  So, here you are!  The long anticipated sequel..well only by two people!  And I thank you guys for reviewing.  I dedicate this chapter to you!  CHEERS!**

**R&R!**

Chapter One

**-Kat's POV-**

It's been about two months since I've seen Mr. Poynter and now I'm packing because I'm going to stay with him in London the _whole_ summer. It's going to be a summer full of fun, partying, and Dougie.

I smiled.

"A whole three months of nothing but Dougie and McFLY before college." I thought to myself.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled from the closet.

"Kat, are you ready to go yet? The plan leaves in an hour." Connor said walking in the closet.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said zipping my suitcase.

I grabbed my high-top black Chuck Taylor Converse before leaving the closet. I set the suitcase at the end of the bed and sat down to put on my shoes. After doing so, I put on Dougie's green Hurley hoodie that he left and looked around the room.

"I'm going to miss my room." I laughed.

"No you won't." Connor said laughing along.

"Ha, I know. But I will miss you bro. You've been here for me since I was little and I really appreciate it." I said hugging him.

"Kat, seriously, don't get all emotional on me. I can't handle it." He said grabbing my suitcase and heading out my door.

I sat on my bed a few more minutes looking around. I finally got up and headed out the room, closing the door behind me. I locked the back door and headed to the truck. Climbing in the passenger seat, I shut the door and hooked my seatbelt.

When we arrived at the airport we unloaded my luggage.

"Okay, Fletch will be waiting for you when you arrive at Heathrow and then he'll take you to Dougie." Connor said handing me my ticket.

"I know Connor. I'll be perfectly fine." I said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, I'll miss you and be careful. That Danny Jones is quite a character, so watch out for him." He said laughing.

"I know Connor, I used to be an obsessive McFLY fan homer." I said punching him lightly in the arm.

"Okay, well I've got to go to work so call me when you get to Dougie's, No matter what time."

"Will do bro. Bye." I said walking away.

"Bye!"

After handing over my luggage I made my way to the terminal. I showed the man my ticket and boarded the plane. I was sat next to a twelve year old girl named Victoria. She liked to stare, but she was really sweet.

"So, why are you going to London?" Victoria asked.

"I'm going to stay with my boyfriend and his friends for the summer. Why are you going?" I asked smiling.

"I live there. We came to visit my grandma. We moved to London when I was little. I'm originally from Statesboro but my dad got transferred to London by his office."

"You're a smart little kid aren't you?" I asked.

"I'm the top in my class. All the kids at school make fun of me." She said pouting.

"It's okay, all the teenagers that were in my class made fun of me. I know how you feel." I stated looking out the window.

"Why? You're so pretty and you seem pretty smart yourself."

"Thanks. I am pretty smart, but I went to a private school and I dressed different from them, so they made fun of me for it. But I don't care; it just shows that I'm not the same as they were."

She smiled.

"They make fun of me because I'm American. And because I like the Beatles." She giggled.

"Why do they make fun of you because you like the Beatles? They originated in England."

"I don't know. I guess because I'm only in the sixth grade." She shrugged.

I laughed.

"What's your favorite song? I bet I have it on my iPod." I asked pulling my iPod out of my bag.

"Hello, Goodbye."

"I like that one too. You can listen to it if you'd like."

"Really? Thanks!" She said taking it from my hand and listening to it.

A little while later, I was awakened by Victoria.

"We're here." She said handing me back my iPod.

"Oh, thanks." I said sitting up and wiping the drool off the side of my mouth.

"You're welcome. You missed a spot." She said laughing.

I wiped my mouth again and laughed. The plane landed and everyone got off the plane and I headed to baggage claim. After collecting my things, I headed toward the main entrance. I saw a man standing there, smiling and waving at me.

"And I presume you are the infamous Fletch?" I asked walking up to him.

"You are correct. Matthew Fletcher." He stated sticking his hand out so I could shake it.

"Kat Williamson."

"Nice to meet you Kat Williamson. Alright, let's get going. I believe someone is expecting you."

"Indeed."

Arriving at Dougie's flat, I got super excited. I could feel all the emotions that I haven't been able to show him over the months build up. After grabbing my bags out of the trunk, I followed Fletch to the front door.

Fletch knocked.

I could hear someone talking and then the door opened. It was Dougie. I dropped my bags and jumped in his arms. He laughed and then gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

I smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi." He said putting me down.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." We both smiled.

We grabbed my bags and took them into the house. The rest of the guys were in the living room.

"Guys, this is Kat. Kat, this is Danny, Harry, Tom, Giovanna, Izzy, and Olivia." They all waved as he said their names.

"Hi everyone." I said waving back.

"Let's take your stuff to my room. And then we can come back and talk to everyone." He said as I followed him to his room.

After placing my bags on the floor, I wrapped my arms around Dougie's neck. I stared into his eyes and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I've just missed you." I said pecking him on the lips.

"Well, you'll get to see how much I've missed you later." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Good."

We had our moment and headed back into the living room. Dougie sat down on the couch and I followed as he put his arm around my waist.

"So Kat, how old are you?" Danny asked.

"18."

"Wow, she's young eh Doug?" He laughed.

"I'm only 21 there Dan, so shut up." Dougie said smiling and flipping Danny the bird.

"Ouch." I laughed.

"So we've heard a lot about you Kat, do you plan on going to college in the fall?" Tom asked from his position next to Gio.

"Yes…I just don't know where."

I was feeling a little weird, but with Doug by my side, I felt better.

"In celebration of Kat coming to stay with Mr. Douglas, we are all going out to a pub tonight." Danny said standing up.

"So you all better get your bums ready and meet here in two hours." He said walking out the door followed by Olivia.

"Oh god." Dougie said after Danny left.

"What?" I asked.

"He's up to something."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I looked through my suitcase to find something suitable to wear 'out'. I grabbed my red skinny jeans, white tank top, and black vest.

"Doug, I'm getting in the shower." I called down the hall.

I heard a faint 'okay'. I walked into the bathroom and de-robed. I climbed into the warm shower and washed. After blow drying and straitening my hair, I got dressed and put on my make-up. I walked out the bathroom, grabbed my black converse and headed toward the living area. Dougie was sitting watching TV.

"Are you going like that?" I asked sitting down on the couch to put on my shoes.

"No, I was waiting for you to finish." He said never looking away from the TV.

I finished tying my shoes and stood up, "How do I look? Do I look cool enough to hang out with you guys?" I laughed.

Dougie looked at me.

"Damn. I'm glad you're staying with me." He said getting up and kissing me on the lips.

I laughed.

"I'm going to get ready. If Danny calls, tell him I'm in the shower and I'll be ready in about fifteen minutes." He said walking toward his room.

I sat down on the couch and pulled my cell phone out my pocket. I dialled Connors number and pressed send.

It rang twice before he answered.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey bro."

"Hey Kat. How's everything?" I heard him mute the TV.

"Good, Danny's taking us all out to celebrate my arrival." I said flipping channels.

"Oh lord. Good luck with that one." He said laughing.

"Its okay, Dougie will save me."

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Danny." He yelled back.

"Be there in a sec." I yelled.

"Connor I have to go, Danny's here."

"Be careful Kat and call me if you need me." He said in his 'fatherly' tone.

"I hear you Connor. Love you, bye." And I hung up.

Walking toward the door I put my phone in my back pocket and opened the door.

"About time." He said snickering.

"Shut it Jones, I was talking to my brother." I said closing the door.

"Where's Doug?" He asked sitting on the couch.

"He'll be ready in about fifteen minutes."

After watching TV for a few minutes, Dougie walked out of his room fully dressed and ready to go.

"You two ready?" Danny asked.

"No Dan, we're just fully clothed and only _look _like we're ready." I said being a smartass.

"Oh shut up." He laughed.

"Let's go." Dougie said pushing Danny and me toward the door.

On the way out the door Danny called Tom and told him that we were on the way to the pub and to meet us there. He did the same with Harry. We arrived at the pub a while later and found Tom, Giovanna, Harry, and Izzy waiting. We said our hellos and sat down.

"So Kat..."Tom started, "Dougie tells me that you're a fan?" He smiled.

"Yes Tom, I am. I use to be a hardcore American fan girl, but I grew out of that. I really love you as musicians and as people. Your music is inspiring and it makes me have warm fuzzies." I said taking a sip of my beer.

"Warm fuzzies?" Harry laughed.

"Harry Judd, do not hate on my word." I said pointing.

"I'm not, I just find it funny."

"At least I'm not gay pal. You and Doug in that behind the scenes stuff on your Wonderland Tour DVD." I looked at Izzy, "I'd be worried about these two."

We both laughed.

Harry and Dougie blushed.

"That's what I thought." I said laughing hysterically.

We all sat around talking for a while. Danny was being his normally weird self, just as Connor had predicted. Tom, Harry, and I were in a deep conversation about the Beatles. Then I noticed someone was missing.

"Dan, where's Olivia?" I asked.

"She's meeting us at the club. She had to work late."

"Club? We're going to a club?" I asked looking from Danny to Harry.

Harry shook his head.

"Glad I wore my dancing shoes then." I said lifting my leg and wiggling my foot.

Everyone laughed.

Danny paid for everyone's drinks and we headed toward the club. We all walked in, Dougie and I holding hands. Danny spotted Olivia at a table across the room. The music was blaring _Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon._ I was singing along as we followed Danny to Olivia. We all sat down and a waitress took our drink orders.

The song went off and _Richman by 3OH!3___came on.

"Dougie, dance with me...I love this song." I said standing up and dragging Dougie behind me.

We went into the middle of the dance floor and pulled out our best dance moves. They weren't the best ones out there, but between us, we were having a blast. We were laughing and having a good time. The song went off and _I Miss You by Blink 182_ came on. We smiled at each other and high fived. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we slow danced. He pulled me close each time; finally it was as if we were holding on for dear life. The song ended and we kissed.

We headed back toward the table and noticed everyone was covering their faces. Dougie and I looked at each other and laughed.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I asked sitting down.

"A certain person is here and we don't want her to see us because then he'll see her and that will just be bad." Danny stated.

"Danny."

"Yes Kat?"

"You're an idiot. That made no sense."

Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him and whispered in my ear, "Louise is here."

I mouthed an 'O' and sat back. Dougie was gone and heading to the bar when I turned around. He hadn't noticed her yet and she was staring right at him.

**-Dougie's POV-**

Since I had no idea what the hell Danny and the other guys were talking about I headed to the bar. I'm happy Kat's here. This summer going to Australia again, with her along will be amazing.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asked.

"I'll have a beer." I said and handed the man some cash.

"Dougie, is that you?" I knew who it was at how she said my name.

"Louise." I said turning around.

"Doug, it's good to see you. How have you been?" She asked as if nothing ever happened between us.

"Okay and yourself?" I asked back.

"Awesome."

I felt my heart break again when the guy behind her stepped to her side and draped his arm across her shoulder.

I winced.

"Oh, Dougie, this is Robert." She smiled at his name.

"Hi." I said taking a long gulp of beer.

"Hello."

**-Kat's POV-**

"Someone help the poor kid, he's drowning!" Harry said at the sight going on at the bar. I winced at the fact Louise was doing that to him, standing there with another man draped all over her as if she didn't break Doug's heart.

"I'll handle her." I said standing up and walking toward the bar. I didn't really know what she was saying to him, because I wasn't acknowledging her. I walked straight up to Dougie and planted the biggest and best kiss on his lips I ever have. He kissed me back and I pulled away a few seconds later.

"Dougie, I've been looking for you everywhere!" I said smiling at him.

He was still shocked, staring right at her.

I turned.

"Oh! Louise I didn't know you were standing there." I said wrapping my arms around Dougie's waist.

"Do I know you?" She asked. I could tell she was a little uncomfortable.

"No, but I know who you are." I laughed.

"Okay then. Nice talking to you Dougie." With that, Louise and her date walked away.

I could hear everyone at the table whooping and hollering. I'd done my good deed for the day.

"Thanks." Dougie said as we headed back toward the table.

"No problem. That's what girlfriends are for." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Go Kat." Danny said as we sat down.

"Thanks, now let's do some shots, I'm ready to get hammered!"

The waitress heard my decree and brought the whole table shots.

"Girl, I give you props on what you just did. These are on the house." She stated handing out each shot.

We all took the glass, yelled "cheers" and downed the liquor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Nine**

I woke up with the biggest hangover I have **ever** had. My head was pounding and I couldn't see straight. I think I was still a little drunk too. I threw Dougie's arm off my waist and stumbled to the kitchen. Everyone was still passed out in the living room. When I got to the kitchen I looked through the cabinets for some Excedrin. I grabbed a glass of water and took the bottle back to the bedroom. I sat down on the edge of the bed and read the clock;

"Two-thirty." I rubbed my head and swallowed three pills. I grabbed three more and nudged Dougie.

"Hmm…"

"Take these." I said handing him the pills and the glass of water. He sat up and took each pill, one at a time.

I placed the bottle and glass on the bedside table before laying back down and covering up. I scooted over toward Doug, and placed my head on his chest.

"Last night was fun." I said moving my finger up and down his bare chest.

"Yeah it was. I'm glad you had fun."

"Yeah."

We were laying there enjoying each other's presence, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Dougie yelled and Tom walked in.

"Hey guys, we're all going out for lunch, you two want to come?" he asked leaning against Dougie's dresser.

We looked at each other and both said, "Nah."

"Okay, we'll be back later." He said and shut the door when he walked out.

After Tom walked out, I rolled over on top of Dougie. I placed a delicate kiss on him cheek and placed my head on his chest.

"Can we just stay in bed all day? I love just sitting here cuddling with you." I said

"Well, you're not exactly cuddling with me at the moment. It's more like your straddling me." I joked.

"Well I knew that, but I think we should stay and cuddle." I said poking him in the chest and rolling off him.

"Fine by me."

We stayed in bed the rest of the day. We talked about different things and watched some TV. Finally at around six, we climbed out of bed and went into the living room. Tom, Giovanna, Harry, and Danny were sitting watching TV.

"Well it's about time you two got out of bed." Danny laughed.

"Oh shut it." I said sitting on the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

"Doug, Tom and I are going out to dinner tonight; would you and Cora like to join us?" Gio said turning her attention away from the show on TV.

Dougie looked at me and I nodded: "We'd love to G."

"We're leaving our place around 8." Tom stated handing Harry the remote and helping Giovanna off the couch.

"Okay, we'll meet you there."

Tom and Giovanna left and Harry was still sitting on the couch. Dougie and I looked at him, then back at each other. We laughed.

"Harry…" I said sitting down next to him.

"Yeah mate?" He never even looked away from the TV.

"Do you ever leave?" I asked giggling.

"No. But I'll go bother Danny." He said shutting off the TV.

"Good, he needs a good bothering." We all laughed and Harry left.

I headed to the bathroom to get ready for dinner. I showered, applied make-up, and curled my hair by seven. I walked out the bathroom, and Doug filed in and showered. I went to my bag and pulled out my blue, pink, purple, yellow, and white sundress from Pac Sun. It would be perfect with my tan flip flops. I pulled on my dress and adjusted it. Dougie walked out the bathroom and stared at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I said and touched my face.

"No…you look beautiful Cora." He walked over and gave me a hug and kissed my forehead.

I giggled.

"What?" he asked looking at me.

"I like it when you do that."

"Do what? This?" And he kissed my forehead again.

"Yes that." I smiled.

He kissed my head again.

"Stop doing that or we won't make it to dinner. Now go get ready." I said turning him around and kicking him in the butt.

After we both were completely ready, we headed to Tom's. We arrived just in time and headed into the house. We all decided to go to a very private and peaceful place. We all rode in Tom's car. When we reached the restaurant we were seated immediately. We ordered our drinks and food. After a while the food came and we ate.

"So Doug," Tom started after we arrived back at his place, "have you told Kat about the trip?"

"Trip? What trip?" I asked confused.

"It was suppose to be a surprise Tom, but you killed that one you nit." Dougie said hitting Tom in the head with a couch pillow.

"We all, as in the band and all our ladies, are going to Australia, again." He smiled.

"Are you serious?!" I asked getting excited. "I get to go to Australia with you?"

"That you do." Giovanna answered for him.

"And you're going too? And Oli? Iz too?" I was super excited.

"Yes…we **all** are going."

I hugged Dougie.

"When do we leave?" I asked calming myself.

"Next week."

"Goodness." I smiled.

"Well, now that that is over, you have to leave." Tom stated and smiled.

"Why?" Dougie asked.

"I'm ready for bed. So leave."

"Fine! Meany!" Dougie punched Tom in the arm and hugged Giovanna.

"Bye guys." I hugged them both, and we left.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes! I know, tis been forever. I'm soooo sorry guys! My internet was shut off and then I've had some SERIOUS writers block....That's why this chapter isn't that awesome or long. Sorry again.**

**I hope you enjoy anyway. =]**

* * *

The next week went by super fast. Before I knew it, the band, Giovanna, Izzy, and myself were boarding a plane and heading for Sydney. We arrived a long while later and headed to the house Fletch had rented for us all to stay in for the month there. Walking inside was like walking into an oasis. It was beautiful. The walls were made of mostly glass and you could see the ocean for miles.

"Kat, this is our room." Dougie said pointing to the last bedroom. I giggled and walked toward him with my suitcase. I walked in the room and smiled.

"Doug, this is awesome!" I hugged him tight.

"I know, isn't it great? This is a better view than I had before."

"Dougie, I'm glad I got to come with you. I still have no idea what I want to do with my life." I said snuggling up to him in front of the window.

"I'm glad you came too. You have plenty of time to figure that out babe. But for now, let's just have fun and enjoy Sydney." He stated kissing my head.

"Okay. Now let's go get into some trouble?" I smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

We headed toward the media room hand in hand. We found Danny and Tom playing each other on the x-box. I looked at Dougie and laughed.

"We drag them away from the one at home and there's one here. They're never going to leave it!" I said walking over and taking Danny's controller.

"Oi! Me and Bolton were about to beat Tom and Chelsea!" He yelled swatting for the controller.

"Well mate…" I started in my fake British accent, "Manchester United and I are about to whoop up on you and your Bolton Wanderers!"

"It's on."

Danny and I sat in front of that TV for what seemed like hours. I beat him two out of three games. I was proud of myself for having never played FIFA on the x-box. (A/N: If you get that, you're my hero) I finally got up and headed toward the kitchen where everyone else was sitting and talking.

"Holy hell, you two are done?" Harry asked taking a sip of tea.

"Yeah, I beat him twice, he gave up." I laughed.

Everyone burst into laughter when a pouty face Danny walked into the kitchen.

"Ah Dan…are you upset because my lady kicked your arse on the x-box?" Dougie joked.

"Very much so; I am NEVER playing against her again. Unless she is totally wasted because then I might actually have a chance of beating her."

I walked over to Danny and gave him a hug. He was tense for a moment, but finally hugged me back. Everyone laughed.

"Okay since I totally kicked your bum, I will pay for your drinks when we all go out tonight." I said sitting down on Dougie's lap.

"What do you mean 'when we all go out'?" Tom asked.

"The hell if you people think I'm sitting cooped up in this house the whole time while I'm here. I want to go out and dance tonight." I stated dancing.

Dougie put his hands on my hips and I looked at him. I smiled. I knew what he was thinking.

"You keep doing that, and we won't make it out." That's what is running through that brain of his.

I giggled.

"Yeah, so I want to go out tonight. Who's game?" I asked everyone.

"I'm in." Dougie stated.

"Me too; since you're buying my drinks." Danny stated.

"I'm game." Harry stated.

"Tom? Gio? Are you two going to go or do you want alone time?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

Giovanna burst into a fit of giggles. She had finally begun to understand my humor a few days before we left for Australia.

"No, I think we're going to go out to dinner or something." Tom said grabbing her hand. She was still laughed. He stared at her as if she was jacked up on some sort of pill.

I laughed.

"That's fine. You two will have a great time" I said getting off of Dougie and pulling him up.

"Okay, we're going to get ready, so that means the rest of you need to go get ready too."

Dougie followed me to the bedroom and through the door. I shut the door behind him and slammed him against it and crashed my lips onto his. I could tell he was shocked, but I didn't care. I wanted me some Dougie Poynter and I wanted it now. We both pulled away for air after a few moments.

"Down tiger!" he stated pushing me toward the bed.

"No." I said before flipping him around and pushing him down onto the bed and climbing on top of him. I kissed him again, but with more passion. We made out for what seemed forever, but he pulled away.

"If we don't get ready now, we'll never make it out of this bed." He joked.

"Ah…you're right." I said getting off him and heading to my suitcase.

I grabbed something random and threw it on. It was my blue zebra print dress and my black leggings. I grabbed my black flats and put those on too. I curled my hair and applied my make-up. I walked out the bathroom and Dougie filed in. I grabbed my black bangles from the dresser and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass, filled it with water and sat down at the counter. Danny and Harry walked in the door a few moments later.

"You look like a wild animal Kat." Danny stated and burst into that weird laugh of his.

"Haha, funny Dan. But at least I look cute." I said smiling.

"That you do babe." Dougie chimed in walking up behind me and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you." I stuck my tongue out at Danny.

"So, when are we leaving?" Harry asked.

"I guess we can leave now. Since Tom and Giovanna want to be party poopers."

We all filed out the house and piled into the rental car that Fletch got for us. We drove to downtown and looked for a club or bar that we thought was interesting. We ended up going to and leaving every club we went to. So we decided to go to the liquor store and get our own and head back to the house.

"Dan! Get some good stuff. If they have it get Parrot Bay and Crown Royal!" I smiled.

"Damn American." Danny laughed.

"Oh shut up, you love me." I stated punching him in the arm.

After about twenty minutes Danny and Harry piled out of the store with two bags each. They placed them in the trunk and we headed back toward the house. When we arrived we all piled into the kitchen to see what the guys had gotten. Danny pulled Jack, Crown, Parrot Bay, Jager and Gin out of his bags. Harry had beer and a few other liquors that I've never heard of. The night started off boring, but soon got super crazy after many hours of shots, games, and just straight up drinking.

"Dougie!" I slurred walking around the house looking for my pretty wasted boyfriend.

No answer.

"Dougie Lee Poynter, answer me damnit!" I yelled. There wasn't many places he could be. I finally checked our bedroom and found a passed out Dougie.

"Oh Doug." I giggled.

I stood and smiled at him for a moment, before I decided to go to bed also. I was too drunk to even change my clothes, so I kicked off my shoes and climbed into bed. I snuggled next to him and closed my eyes.

"Tomorrow's hangover is going to suck." I stated and laughed.


End file.
